


take off all the thoughts of what we've been

by AgentVilardo (TheWarehouseLikesYou), punkrockbadger



Series: don't you dare be my baby [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Funeral, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWarehouseLikesYou/pseuds/AgentVilardo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockbadger/pseuds/punkrockbadger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looked sidelong at her friend. "James, are you... well, I mean, of course you're not okay right now, but...will you be?"</p><p>"Remains to be seen." He shrugged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take off all the thoughts of what we've been

James scanned the area for Emmi as soon as his mother's casket was lowered into the ground, loosening his tie just slightly to give him more room to breathe. The world felt like it was pressing in on him, now that he was being forced to confront the reality of his mother being gone, and the house seemed so empty that he wasn't very happy to go back there either. She would solve that, seeing as she always had a plan, but he was too far into his thoughts to notice her tapping his shoulder.

She shifted uncomfortably in the long black dress her mother had made her wear. The sleeves and high collar were stifling. She found him by the outside of the grave site. She tapped on his shoulder. When he didn't respond, she cleared her throat and placed her hand on his arm. "Jim? You alright?"

"Huh?" The hand on his arm shocked him back to reality, and he turned to see her in a ridiculous contraption that no sane human being would call a dress. "Just fine and dandy. You?"

"Absolutely peachy," she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. She pulled down at the dress. "I feel like I'm in a straightjacket. You wanna get something to eat?"

"Yeah." He nodded. He was sweating like a pig in a suit, so he could only imagine how terrible she must be feeling. "Good plan."

She linked arms with her friend and tried to snap him back to the present. "I can't believe how many people your father invited. Look at the size of that woman's nose!" She nodded her head towards a heavy set woman with a beak of a nose on her face.

"Pureblood dick swinging party." He rolled his eyes. "Even a funeral has to turn into one. Marvelous world we live in, yeah?"

She let out a hollow laugh. "Always does. Look at that man over there. I've never seen such a shade of orange."

"Dismal fashion choices, all around." He rolled his eyes. "Makes me vomit, looking at what some of these people think is appropriate to wear outside."

She looked sidelong at her friend. "James, are you... well, I mean, of course you're not okay right now, but...will you be?"

"Remains to be seen." He shrugged. "There's a lot of stuff to do, what with settling all of Mum's affairs and stuff, but I'll get back to you on that after."

She mulled over his words as she pulled him over to the table with all the food. She released his arm to grab a plate. "You want anything, Jim?"

"Have you ever known me to turn down food, Emmi?" He flashed her a weak grin before loading up his plate.

She grinned back sadly. He was trying so hard. "Bet I can eat more of these peppermint humbugs than you," she taunted, trying to get something out of him.

"Feel free." He shook his head. "Terrible stomachache in the making."

She sighed and dropped the spoon. Stepping closer to him, she rubbed his back then slipped her arm around his waist. "I'm sorry, James..."

"Yeah. I know." He nodded, trying for a smile but coming up short. "Lots of people are."

"I know." She turned to rest her nose and forehead against his arm. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Can we... get out of here?" His hands shook as he fought to keep the plate from falling. "I don't think I can stand a second more of this."

She nodded.

"Meet me outside, I have an idea." She released him from her hold and pulled back to wink at him. As she walked away, she headed for the bar.

As she walked, an elderly couple stopped her. "Miss Vance! How lovely to see you here!"

She put on her best fake smile. "Hello! Lovely to see you as well!" She had no idea who these people were.

"It's so nice to see you comforting James. You two look so cute together!" The old woman's voice was ridiculously loud.

"Oh, uh, of course. We're very close, actually." She looked around, panicking slightly.

He seemed to appear out of thin air behind her, easily slipping into the role of gracious host. "Hello there. Thanks for your attendance. Dad's very happy that everyone managed to come out here."

She relaxed visibly, giving her friend a smile.

"Oh, we wouldn't have missed it. Your mother was truly a gift. She will be missed so much."

She stiffened. She knew he wouldn't take that very well.

"She will be." He nodded, not missing a beat. "I fear for my dad's safety, once I'm back to school. Poor man'll probably set the house on fire trying to make breakfast or something."

"Oh, poor Rupert, all alone in this big house. Maybe we have an elf to spare."

She tried hard not to roll her eyes, turning to cough dry. She linked arms with him and have his wrist a squeeze.

"We have a couple somewhere. Mum was in the habit of handing out socks to the younger ones every once in a while, something about magical creatures' rights, so the older ones are the ones left. Still young enough to get Dad away from the stove, though." He gave a weak laugh, which they seemed to buy.

"It's good to see you care so deeply for your father. You and Miss Emmeline will take good care of him. How long have you two been dating?"

Her eyes widened.

He looked to her, recognizing the immense potential for a prank.

"Ah, well, I hoped we wouldn't have to talk about it at an event like this, but..." He reached for her hand, squeezing it tightly.

She slipped her hand down to lace her fingers with James'. "Oh, a few months. How many had it been, James?" She batted her eyelashes sickeningly.

"Three and a half exactly, to the day." His answering smile was equally sickening.

She turned her grin to the elderly lady.

"Oh how marvelous! You two are just the perfect couple."

She was trying so hard not to laugh, her nose wrinkling. "Thank you so much! It's been a trying time, but I'd like to think my love and support are helping him as much as I can."

"She's definitely keeping me grounded." He nodded, sneaking a peck on her cheek. "I don't know how I'd make it through this without her."

She faked a flustered giggle, pushing her curls behind her ear.

The old lady was cooing at them now. More people, who had been eavesdropping on their conversation, were trying to get a word in edgewise, everyone saying some variation of how cute they were.

He held tight to her hand, utterly horrified by the sudden swarm of people surrounding them. Mr. Potter eyed them critically from where he stood with her parents, breaking into a grin very similar to James' when he noticed them holding hands.

"He knows it's a fake." He whispered to her. "We're sunk."

She could see the look on her mother’s face. "We're done for, mum knows it too. Hold on."

She cleared her throat. "Well, James and I are going outside for some air. Thank you so much for taking the time to talk to us."

She pulled him down to ear level. "Meet me outside I'm going to get something." She gave him a light push and a wink, then strode off for the bar again. Leaning into the wood, she spoke to the man behind it.

"Hi, the Elders were looking for a bottle of firewhiskey, and I was going to get it for them, you know how they are." She gave a dazzling smile and a wink, leaning perfectly forward. When he relinquished the bottle, she tucked it behind her skirt and all but ran for the door.

He ran for the door, yanking his tie off and loosening his collar as he went, and found a good tree for climbing before she caught back up with him. "You actually... God, you are the best friend a guy could ask for. Bless your fragile little heart."

She shook the bottle teasingly at him. "Couldn't get cups, but I don't mind your germs." She joked, knocking him. "And who are you calling fragile?"

"Your adorably giggly self, of course." He settled into a particularly shady spot under the tree before assuming the highest falsetto he could. "I'd like to think my love and support are helping him..."

She was laughing as she pulled the cork from the top. After taking a large swig, she held it out. "You're one to talk, you kissed my cheek!" She plopped herself down next to him, her large dress floofing around her

“Had to beat you, milady." He took the bottle, taking an equally large drag from it. "You set the bar high, I have to admit."

She took the bottle back and took another sip. "Anything to get a laugh."

"Agreed." He laughed. "They must be so confused. Either that or convinced we came out here so I could make sweet, sweet love to you."

She choked on the drink she was taking. "Oh Merlin!" A few drops of whiskey fell out of her mouth and into her dress.

"Oh no!" He shrieked, hiding his face in his hands. "You've ruined your dress!"

She started to shake the skirt violently, trying to get the liquid off. "My mum will be able to smell this stuff."

"Your mum could smell a fire ten miles away, Em." He chuckled. "No use trying to hide it. Tell her your bad boy boyfriend got a little rowdy at the party."

She rolled her eyes and took another drink. "My bad boy boyfriend is the saint today. You could probably blunder in there drunk with a tie on your head and people would give you a break because of all this." She gestures largely, knowing he would get the gist. She passed him the bottle.

"That, my dear, is your actual boyfriend's job." He grinned, snatching the bottle from her before taking another gulp from it. "God knows where he is today. Probably running some poor Muggle over on that motorcycle of his."

She rolled her eyes. "Sirius isn't my boyfriend, Jim. You know that." She leaned back on her hands. "He's too....busy with whatever you boys do."

"Might as well be." He shrugged. "He's got his eye on you, you know."

She blew air out her lips, the alcohol starting to get to her a little. "Nah, he's got his eye on every girl with a pulse. My mum’s right, I'll probably be a spinster." She held out her hand for the bottle.

He handed over the bottle while shrugging. "You might be getting an invitation to the next dance at school, if Moony talks him up to it. He's just dating your entire social circle to get to you eventually."

She rolled her eyes and took another sip. "That'll be the day. You taking Lilly? She'd be thrilled."

"Really?" He perked up. Alcohol always tended to make James more excitable than normal. "She would be?"

She nodded, trying to swallow the mouthful of booze she had. "Yeah. She's getting to be pretty keen on you, asking about you and stuff. I do my best to make you sound like a better person."

"Thanks, Emmi. You're a doll." He grinned.

"Anything for my little brother," she grinned at him before taking another drink.

"Better do that." He nodded. "I'm talking you up to Sirius, don't worry. He's looking for an independent woman, and what woman better than the one obsessively lusting after him for ages?"

She slugged Him in the arm. "I obsessively lust after no man. You take that back."

"Yeah, right." He rolled his eyes. "I bet you dream about him. Oh, Sirius..." He faked swooning.

She moved the bottle and all but tackled him back against the tree. "You bloody pile of dragon dung."

"Mm, but you love me." He grinned, pecking her on the cheek again.

Giggling, she leaned into it slightly, the alcohol blurring her judgment slightly. "You wish I did."

"Not really, but still." He threw his arms around her.

She pulled him over into a tighter hug by his waist, burying her nose in the crook of this neck.

He reached up to ruffle her hair, hugging her tight after. "You smell good..."

"New perfume," she mumbled, nuzzling closer.

"Smells like Mum." He nuzzled in closer as well. "Good."

She stroked his hair, messing it up a little. She couldn't really think of anything to say, so she elected to just stay silent.

"Miss her lots, Emmi..." He buried his face in her shoulder.

"I know, Jim," she pet his hair more, trying to think of anything to say. "She loved you too."

"Uh huh..." He nodded. "Why do people just... get sick and go, Emmi? Why can't everyone just… be okay for a bit?"

She inhaled deeply, still petting his hair. "I think that's the way the world works, Jim. But it's good while it lasts, right?

"Uh huh..." He wiped his eyes. "Mum wouldn't have wanted me to be sad, but I can't **stop** …”

"Shhh, it's healthy to be upset. If be more worried if you weren't." She said, pulling back to kiss his cheek.

"Y--yeah..." He nodded. "I just-- I don't **know** , Emmi..."

"Yeah. You never really do until something comes along that makes sense." She said. "Just ...we’re all here for you. Me and the boys. We wanna help you, Jim. "

"I know..."

"You want more to drink?"

"Y--yeah, sounds great."

She sat back and grabbed the bottle from under her skirt. "Here. Drink more. You deserve it."

"Definitely..." He took a large swig from the bottle. "Had to box up Mum's stuff, yesterday. Start giving back the jewelry and things. Dad was crying for hours."

"I can imagine. Did you help?" She took the bottle and took a drunk. They were over half done with it now. "Did you give back those rubies I was so fond of?"

"Yeah. All back. Why dad was talking to your mum." He was barely able to hold the bottle, what with his hands shaking so badly. "Dad's not got long either. I don't think, at least. He never could do anything without her. What happens when they're all gone, Emmi? What do I do?"

She took his hand and squeezed it tight. "You come live with us of course. We'd never leave you alone, James."

"I-- I'd like that..." He squeezed back. "I just... What happens?"

She bit her lip. "I dunno Jim. You get to make your own life?"

"I..." He looked away before looking back to her with a new intensity.

"The future is scary and it stinks a lot to think about it. But I mean, if it makes you feel better, I'll always be there."

"Yeah." He leaned in to kiss her, for real this time, and managed to drunkenly swipe his lips across hers before leaning back. "I-- I've gotta go."

Her eyes widened. "Jim, wait. You're in no state to go anywhere. Just stay and take a breath."

"I--" He seemed split between wanting to run and staying. "I kissed **you**."

"Yeah and you're drunk and confused. You wouldn't be the first boy to kiss his best mate." She shrugged, the alcohol in her own system making her open. "It happens, James."

"You're my best mate. You know that, right?" He sighed. "Sirius and I aren't nearly as close as they say we are."

She smiled at Him. It was sad, but still. "Of course I do, Jim. We've been together forever." She grabbed his hand and pulled it into her lap. "And we'll / be / together forever. Yeah?"

"Uh huh. Promise?" He stuck his pinky out.

She took his pinky in hers. "Super promise."


End file.
